


Deliver My Demons

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has nightmares. Jensen and Jared take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first J3 story! My first threesome, I think. Title from REM. This was written for a prompt [](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelly_girl**](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/) gave me a year ago.

Jensen watched Jeff walk around set with dark circles under his eyes, his fingers trembling just a little against his coffee cup, and he wished Jeff wasn't so damn tight-lipped when it came to talking about himself, about serious things. He and Jared had spilled all kinds of shit to Jeff, and Jeff could talk--no doubt about that--but at the end of the night it was all stories about his dogs or his friends. The few times one of them had pressed, he'd distracted them with kisses and touches and the amazing things his voice could do in the dark.

He flat-out wouldn't talk about his nightmares, had kept his distance for weeks the last time Jared and Jensen had witnessed one, but it was a problem. Jensen saw Jared look up from his lunch and track Jeff's movements, a crease between his eyebrows. They couldn't make Jeff talk if he didn't want to, but they could do something, and he'd just have to let them.

~~~

Later, standing outside Jeff's hotel room with Jared at his side, Jensen really hoped he wouldn't have to kick the door in. He had a sneaking suspicion real doors were studier than prop department doors, and as tired as he was he thought he might just end up on his ass on the hallway floor. Finally he heard the snick of a lock opening, and Jeff opened the door, a huge Starbucks cup in hand.

"Boys." Jeff leaned against the doorjamb, eyeing them both warily.

"Your neighbors would probably prefer it if you let us in, given it's four in the goddamn morning." Jensen kept his voice low but insistent.

Jeff nodded silently and turned, holding the door open behind him. Once they were all standing in the middle of the sitting room, Jensen could see that his eyes burned red around the edges. His shoulders were slumped, but tension ran through the lines of his body. "Jeff, you've gotta--" Jensen cut himself off, knowing he was going about it the wrong way, but he didn't know what else to say.

Jared left Jensen's side and sidled right into Jeff's space, slipping an arm around his waist. "Dude, this is the last thing you need." He plucked the coffee cup from Jeff's hand and set it on the end table. Jeff's jaw tensed, but his body swayed over to lean into Jared's. Jensen couldn't blame him, knowing how good Jared's strength and warmth felt when he was exhausted.

"Why don't you two just go home. You have more scenes to shoot tomorrow than I do."

Jensen opened up his mouth to reply and then closed it, seeing how much more progress Jared was making without saying much. Instead he stepped in closer and cupped his palm over Jeff's cheek, his thumb brushing over rough stubble. Jeff closed his eyes and tipped his head into the touch. "Let us do for you what you'd do for either one of us."

"Pushy," Jeff murmured, but then he nodded against Jensen's hand.

In the bedroom, they all stripped down quietly, and it was nothing like how they usually got together--wrestling each other onto the bed, liquor and sweat and pent-up desire. This was a different kind of need, and if Jensen's dick started to rise at the sight of Jared pushing Jeff's t-shirt up over his head he was good with knowing that kind of action would have to wait. Jeff sank down on the side of the bed, and Jensen got in behind him, tugging on his shoulder to get him to lie down. Jared nudged Jeff over further and stretched out, bracketing him from the other side.

Jared turned off the lamp, but enough light filtered through the curtains to let Jensen see Jeff rest his head against Jared's shoulder. Jensen ran his hand through the thick curls at the back of Jeff's neck and felt the corded tendons there start to relax.

"Will you--" Jeff sighed. "I really don't want to have to talk about this tomorrow."

"No talking unless you want to," Jared said, and Jensen nodded his agreement against the back of Jeff's head.

"You can have this--" Jensen smoothed his hand down over Jeff's arm and tangled their fingers together. "--any time you want."

Jeff sighed as more tension slipped out of his body, and Jensen closed his eyes. He didn't know who fell asleep first, and he didn't know how long they slept like that, but he knew he was the first to wake.

Jeff's head twitched hard, the back of his skull bumping into Jensen's nose, startling Jensen instantly awake. Jeff's body was coiled tight, his hands pulled up into fists between his body and Jared's. His breathing was all wrong, ragged inhales and short exhales, a puff of air that sounded like _no_. Wherever Jeff was, Jensen couldn't leave him there, and he was willing to risk an elbow in the ribs himself but those fists were too close to Jared's face. Jensen slapped at Jared's blanket-covered hip, and Jared woke, his eyes darting back and forth between Jensen and Jeff.

"I gotta wake him," Jensen whispered too-loud over the push and pull of Jeff's breathing. "But you might wanna--" he nodded down at Jeff's fists, and Jared got the idea. He knelt up and cupped his hands loosely around Jeff's wrists. Jeff's muscles were so tight he was trembling, and Jensen ran a steady hand over his hair, his face. "Jeff. Jeff, wake up." His exhales turned into a tight, choking whine, and Jensen looked up, saw his own worry reflected in Jared's eyes.

Jensen shook Jeff's shoulder hard. "Jeff!" He woke then, swinging fists meeting the implacable resistance of Jared's hands. "It's okay, Jeff. You're okay, it's us."

The fight left Jeff's body, and he dropped his hands, twisted around to sit up against the headboard. His breathing was still unsteady, sweat clinging to his chest as it rose and fell, and he covered his face with his hands. "Fuck."

Jensen pushed himself up to sit next to Jeff, close enough to press their shoulders together, and he didn't say anything, just let his hand sit on the covers over Jeff's thigh. Jared squeezed a hand tight on Jeff's other shoulder and then climbed out of bed. He came back with a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of water and a washcloth damp and cool. Jeff shook his head at the whiskey and reached for the water. Jensen lent a hand to steady the shaking bottle as Jared swept the cloth over Jeff's neck and chest, wiping away the fear-sweat and calming his shakes. Jeff closed his eyes as Jared's big, gentle fingers moved the cloth over his forehead and cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Jeff murmured.

Jensen palmed Jeff's chest, his fingers brushing through the damp chest hair, and he felt the heartbeat under his hand still fast but slowing. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

"'cept maybe not letting us help before," Jared added as he got back under the covers, curling into Jeff's side and leaning his head against Jeff's. In the low light of the morning creeping under the drapes, their hair tangled together into one dark, wavy mess, and Jensen wanted to run his fingers through it. He knelt up slowly, giving Jeff plenty of time to push him away with a hand or a word, and cupped one hand behind Jeff's head, one behind Jared's. He pressed a gentle kiss to Jeff's forehead and then Jeff's lips, chaste but lingering, more than simply sweet. He turned his head then and kissed Jared, tongues lazily slipping together for just a moment before Jensen pulled away. Jeff's eyelids drooped heavily, only a sliver of awareness peeking through his lashes.

Jensen stroked his thumb lightly over Jeff's temple. "You think you can sleep some more?"

"Mmm, yeah. I don't." Jeff's hand stroked over Jensen's hip, warm and soothing. "Usually I don't, but I think I can."

"Good," Jared sighed. He slipped down under the covers, and Jeff followed, pulling Jensen with him. Jensen curled himself around Jeff's side, his leg resting over Jeff's. He couldn't be there for Jeff all the time, but he hoped that maybe, maybe Jeff could understand that he didn't have to be alone.


End file.
